Penny and Mitch Get Executed
Cast *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Mitsuo Koinuma, Būta Tonda, Monta Kimura, Hongmao, Niisuke Momoyama, Kenichi Makiba, Kanta Kabayama *Kate as Scooter *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki and Sakurako Koinuma *Diesel as Big Pauly *Simon as Shimatarō Shimano *Young Guy as Mitch *Salli as Elizabeth Ashworth, Sakura Shimano, Ms. Shikako, Ms. Kūko, and Ms. Inuko *Joey as James Hayashida and Parappa *Kayla as Penny *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, and Fievel Mousekewitz *Emma as Mimirin Midorihara, Hana Shimano, and Olivia Flaversham *Julie as Junie B. Jones Transcript - Haunted House plays in the background for the intro] (If You See This Sign, Please Turn Down Your Volume!) (Benesse Animations) (Shimajirō Shimano Productions) (Presents) (Penny and Mitch Get Executed) 25, 2015 Kento Koshiba: "Oh my god, Penny and Mitch unbanned themselves from YouTube and GoAnimate! They are supposed to be banned forever! I better go to Penny and Mitch's house immediately!" Koshiba leaves his home located on Kodomo Challenge Street, Los Angeles and goes over to Penny and Mitch's house minutes later Kento Koshiba: "This is where Penny and Mitch live!" Koshiba enter Penny and Mitch's house Kento Koshiba: "What did Penny and Mitch do?!" Big Pauly: "They told us to burn in hell! We told them no to do it, but no, they freaking disobeyed us!" Kento Koshiba: "Penny and Mitch, you both have gone way too far!" Asako: "I agree with my boyfriend, you both will be wearing nappies forever!" Kikko Hayashida: "You both will forget all of your memories captured by B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton, Hercules and The Hunchback of Notre Dame forever for the entire life!" Kirinta Kusano: "You both will receive home detention for the rest of the life!" Mitch: "Wait, don't do that, please! Is there something you're going to say us?" Nyakkii: "What?! And why should you recieve home dentention forever? What's wrong now?!" Penny: "Is there something you want to know about us and what we did that was wrong?" Big Pauly: "Yes! And excuse me, Penny and Mitch, but Kento Koshiba says you killed 500,000 people and a young 6 year old Japanese Arctic girl fox named Machiko Matsuda. Is this true?" Scooter: "If it is, then oh my gosh, we will be extremely furious." Junie J. Bones: "Tell us now, or you will be grounded while you wish you had more friends to help you out." Penny: "You are not going to like this, and well, I'm afraid we cannot see this, but yes, we did." Mitch: "And well, I'm afraid me and Penny cannot say this, but yes, it's true. We killed 500,000 people and a young 6 year old Japanese Artic girl fox named Machiko Matsuda. And since I agree with Penny, we're really sorry." (Everyone becomes shocked as a Dun Dun Dun sound effect played. Mimirin begins to cry in Pinkie Pie's voice from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as everyone else becomes very furious at Penny and Mitch before Mimirin becomes very furious at Penny and Mitch, who look sad and fearful) Big Pauly: Wiseguy's voice 2000% louder WHAT IN THE WORLD?!! PENNY AND MITCH, YOU TWO BLOOMING SONS OF SOME GUNS!!! HOW COULD YOU?!! HOW FREAKING COULD YOU BOTH BAD USER FAN IDIOTS KILL 500,000 PEOPLE AND MACHIKO MATSUDA! YOU TWO IDIOTS BROKE ONE OF THE LORD'S TEN COMMANDMENTS AND WENT AGAINST, DR. MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. AND THE CIVIL RIGHTS MOVEMENT, YOU GOSH DARN STUPID PUNK FREAKING BAD BOY COWARDS!!!!!!" Penny: "But we didn't mean to do it on purpose." Mitch: "Yeah, besides, it was a serious accident on purpose." Junie B. Jones: Ivy's voice "Well, too bad!" Shimajirō: Eric's voice 2000% louder YOU STUPID IDIOT BAD USER FAN KIDS SHOULD KNOW THAT MACHIKO MATSUDA IS A KIND HEARTED ARCTIC GIRL FOX AND A GREAT FRIEND AND CLASSMATE OF ALL TIME! NOW YOU BOTH MADE MY GIRLFRIEND, MIMIRIN CRY VERY MEGA HARDER!!!! NOW SHE'S REALLY MAD AT YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Scooter: Princess's voice 1000% louder That's it! Now you two clumsy oaks are even grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded twice as hard! Big Pauly: "Now, for your punishment, we are going to her funeral." Penny: Robotnik's voice "No!" Mitch: "We are not going to her funeral!" Dood: Also you will watch my shorts on DVD. Scooter: "Go there right now otherwise I will call the police on you two!" Junie B. Jones: "I agree with your parents." to Shimajirō and his friends, classmates and teachers, including Big Pauly and Scooter looking sad at Machiko's funeral as the A Special Place soundtrack plays in the background Mrs. Shikako Shikano: "We will all miss the greatest student from our preschool, Machiko Matsuda. She got killed by two murderers. Ladies and gentlemen, here is her babysitter Elizabeth Ashworth from London, England." (A young 14 British girl named Elizabeth Ashworth walks up and gave a funeral speech about Machiko) Elizabeth Ashworth: "Machiko is the most kind hearted girl arctic fox I have ever met in my whole life. Now, I'm heartbroken because Penny and Mitch killed her." Mrs. Shikako Shikano: "OK, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to take her coffin into her grave." to: Penny, Mitch, Shimajirō, Big Pauly, Scooter and the visitors are in a Japanese graveyard Penny: "Yay! No more Machiko! Goodbye forever! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Mitch: "Goodbye, and good riddance! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Shimajirō and the visitors are angry, Penny and Mitch are shocked as A Special Place stops playing and ends Big Pauly: "Oh my god! Penny and Mitch! How dare you be happy for Machiko's death!" Kento Koshiba: "Penny and Mitch! I am fed up of your attitudes!" Scooter: "Get in the car! Big Pauly, Junie B. Jones, and I will drive you both home." and Mitch leave the graveyard Shimajirō: "Scooter and Big Pauly, is it OK if I go to Target and buy packs of diapers?" Scooter: "Not a chance! I already have too many diapers of a lifetime for Penny and Mitch. Thanks anyway. See you at our house." and Big Pauly leave the graveyard and Kirinta Kusano picks up the phone Kirinta Kusano: "Hello, Parappa the Rapper. Penny and Mitch killed my classmate Machiko Matsude, a young 4 year old arctic girl fox." Parappa: "What?! Penny and Mitch killed Machiko? Oh my God! They are so gonna get it. Thanks for calling me, Kirinta Kusano. Bye!" Kirinta Kusano: "Bye!" to: Penny and Scooter are in Penny's bedroom Scooter: "Everything in your room including all of your Junie B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton stuff is going to be demolished once and for all, we're also going to sell all of your Hercules and The Hunchback of Notre Dame stuff made by Disney to a Disney store in Challenge Island and you would not like it at all!" Penny: "Mom! Please! Anything but getting rid of all of my stuff!" to: Mitch and Big Pauly are in Mitch's bedroom Big Pauly: "Everything in your room including all of your Junie B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton stuff is going to be demolished once and for all, we're also going to sell all of your Hercules and The Hunchback of Notre Dame stuff made by Disney to a Disney store in Challenge Island and you would not like it at all!" Mitch: "Dad! Please! Anything but getting rid of all of my stuff!" Penny and Mitch: in Jazzi and Buzz Lightyear's voice "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Big Pauly: "And we got something else for you both!" Penny: "What is it, Dad and Mom?" Scooter: We've got nappies for you! Mitch: "Oh no! Not nappies!" Penny: "You better not put nappies on us when we are too old for those!" Junie B. Jones: That's too bad. You will be wearing them forever. Big Pauly: "And to add to that, you both are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever!" Shimajirō: "I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Me and my friends and family are extremely furious at you for the murder of our beloved classmate, Machiko! Hana: "I'm Hana Shimano! Me mad!" Mimirin: "Hello. My name is Mimirin Midorihara. You better hurt me because if you both do, my boyfriend will total you both for this!" Floppy Rabbit: "Floppy Rabbit here. You both are the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history!" Torippii: "I am Torippii Sorano. You both will pay attention to our franchise and we strongly mean it!" Ramurin: "I'm Ramurin Makiba. You two perverted kids should be ashamed of yourselves!" Nyakkii: "Nyakkii Momoyama here. I can't believe you murdered our classmate, Machiko! It's against the Bible!! You better not kill my boyfriend, Takeo, or else I will come over and beat you both up and worse I will scratch you two so badly that you two will bleed!" Zōta Ikeno: "I'm Zōta Ikeno. We are mad at you two for murdering our classmate!" Kanta Kabayama: "Kanta Kabayama here. You two will pay attention to our show and we mean it!" Monta Kimura: "It is i, Monta Kimura. We are very disappointed in you two for murdering our classmate! Kirinta Kusano: "Kirinta Kusano here. We will make you two pay for this!" Sakurako Koinuma: "My name is Sakurako Koinuma. Seriously, Penny and Mitch! You two are the worst and stupidest kids in history! You two better not kill my boyfriend, Senichi, or else I will come over and severely bite you two perverts like any dog has done before!" Kento Koshiba: "Kento Koshiba here! I could not believe you killed our 6 year old classmate, Machiko. She was a good friend our ours and a kind hearted girl arctic fox. My girlfriend and I even have to look after her since her boyfriend her age, Kenichi, committed suicide by hanging himself 3 months ago while battling severe depression for a long time due to Warren Cook and AYBAYBAYDOG1 kept harassing him and put racist, bullying and insulting comments on his GoAnimate videos on the internet. It is a good thing Warren Cook and AYBAYBAYDOG1 are completely locked up in Hyrule Castle after getting strongly expelled by the superintendent for getting copper cards. Because of this, you made us very upset and angry! We even have to attend his funeral and we were upset and sad! Don't even think about killing my girlfriend, Asako, or else I will come over and bite you two so violently in the leg so badly that you two will bleed!" Marurin Sasaki: "It is i, Marurin Sasaki! I will punch you two in the face for killing our classmate Machiko! You better not kill my boyfriend, Rei, or else I will go WWE on you both so painfully!" Būta Tonda: "Būta Tonda here. You both will pay attention to us and we strongly mean it!" Kikko Hayashida: "I'm Kikko Hayashida. We are very furious at you and we will beat you two up! Don't you dare even think about killing my boyfriend, Akio, or else I will come over and beat you two up so severely that you two boys will bleed!" Taro: "Taro here! Simba and Nala will beat you both up for disrespecting the Circle of Life, you disgraceful kids! You better not kill my girlfriend, Morina, or else I will beat you both up and bite you two boys in the leg!" Gonta: "Gonta here. I will slam my fists into and send you two flying to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin!" Nyamie: "Nyamie here. We are very angry at you for killing our classmate Machiko! She was a good friend of ours! Don't think about uploading another sex tape or else I will come over and beat you both up and scratch you two severely!" Mario: "I'm Mario. You two will play all Mario games until you both win or else, I will shoot fireballs at the two of you!" Princess Peach: "I'm Peach. If you both make grounded videos out of me, you both will be sent to Mental People's Home!" Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. If you both destroy Peach's castle, I will whack you both with a golf club!" Toad: "I'm Toad. I'm 100% way better than you two!" Toadette: "I'm Toadette. If you both make grounded videos out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest the two of you!" Toadsworth: "I'm Toadsworth. You both are worse than Rookie and Coin Bro!" News Man: "From GoAnimate National Network, the GNN news update with Shimatarō Shimano." Shimatarō Shimano: "Good evening and welcome to the GNN news. Our story tonight is about a boy named Mitch and a girl named Penny who both are facing the execution! Their last meals were raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes. But they refused them. We go live from Los Angeles." Sakura Shimano: "Most of the people from Los Angeles are cheering up from Penny and Mitch's upcoming executions!" Goku: "We would like to see Penny and Mitch get eaten by Titans!" Sakura Shimano: "The people have taken over the city streets, cheering up for the executions of Penny and Mitch!" Chi-Chi: "Yeah, they're all set to die!" Sakura Shimano: "The executions shall be ready on Thursday at 7:50 P.M. next week. In association, the GNN news, Los Angeles." Bulma: "This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no sink, no heating, no TV, no radio, no computer, no refrigerator, no shower, no bathtub and no air conditioner. You both will stay there until the day of your executions." Vegeta: "Goodbye forever." Week Later Vegeta: "Penny and Mitch, you both have visitors who want to see you two for the last time!" Big Pauly: "Penny and Mitch, we've talked to the police chief, he said that you both killed a quarter of GoAnimate City's population." day later Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama bring Penny and Mitch onto the Millennium Falcon and soon took off to the Attack on Titan world Shimajirō: "Do you both have any last words before you both get eaten by Titans?!" Penny: "No." Mitch: "We don't want to die!" Mimirin: "Okay, you both asked for it!" (The Titans eat Penny and Mitch. The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign) Trivia *This will use kevin6847's Big Pauly, GH32143's Scooter, Coulden Pettit's Mitch, Charlie TheMovieandVideoGameguy's Junie B Jones, and SpriteYes VeggieTalesNo's Penny throughout the entire episode. *COC* A EGG U R will revive Penny and Mitch later. Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Penny and Mitch Get Grounded Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:2015 videos